As Long as You're Beside Me
by ItsAWalrusThing
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, now known as Nathaniel Greene has taken up the responsibility to save a dying world. The Greenes get a visitor with some very shocking news which leads to Naruto making an important decision. Later he brushes up on the fact that sometimes the strength of being alone doesn't measure up to how strong he and his friends can be together. (Naruto x Beth) (Lee x Carley)
1. Chapter 1: Greenehorn

Chapter 1: Greenehorn

"Put him here!" A basket was placed on the front steps of a two-story house, tears trailed down onto an infant's forehead just when the rain started to pour.

"We shouldn't do this! He's our son!" A mother's wail was ignored being greeted by silence instead. She tugged on the man's arm who only took it back like it burned to touch her.

"No! We're not going to! You know we're not ready! Leave him to be someone else's problem!" The man stomps off as the woman knelt down next to the basket. She tenderly touched the child's cheek feeling soft and smooth skin tremble from her touch. It was almost as if he knew what was happening. What she didn't know was that he did. He knew they were leaving him for some strangers and he was heartbroken.

"LET'S GO!" The man grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the child. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the emptiness settled within her core.

"I'm sorry. Naruto.." The wind roared in the distance, the chimes hanging above the porch ruffled louder than the child's unbearable sobs.

'_Why did they leave me they should've loved me like any parent would've._' His blue eyes opened with crystal clear clarity. He'll be better than his parents, he'll never leave someone in need. Ever. Because he knew that leaving was a coward's actions. He was never a coward, or at least he believed he wasn't.

'_Being reborn like this. Maybe Hagoromo planned it. That geezer always has a plan with me in it._' After he finished his thoughts Naruto had heard someone's footsteps approach the door. He heard it creak open as he felt himself become a few feet higher off the porch. He opened his blue eyes to see a white man with a beer bottle in his hand sporting a graying beard.

'_Must be the man who owns this place. Will he take me in?_' Naruto hoped he would, he didn't want to die immediately after being reincarnated. The weird thing was he can still sense chakra around, but it was very minuscule. Barely enough to live on. Naruto felt the chakra inside of him as well. It was much smaller than average of course but he may be able to rebuild it over time. But that would take years, and his lineage is much less profound than in his past life. He didn't have his Uzumaki heritage that was known for having large reserves, but if he did this right, he can get back to it. However training is going to be a bitch.

He internally sighed by the thought of what he was going to have to do. He soon was brought into the house by the man who took a swig of his beer, he placed Naruto on a couch in the living room as he sat down next to him, slacked and wreaking of alcohol.

'Alcoholic, figures.' Naruto looked around to inspect the house that he was possibly going to be living in. Honestly, in his opinion it was nice to look at. It had rugs, glassware. a dining table, and all of the necessities of a wholesome home. The man himself looked to be distraught with having to take Naruto in. Albeit Naruto wouldn't have liked how the parents themselves would drop him and dash. But there had to have been a reason for all of it.

Then Naruto saw it. Or more specifically; the man. He saw the man spill the beer he was drinking out onto the porch. Right then someone else entered the room. It was a little girl, just barely hitting the age for elementary school Naruto assumed.

"Aw daddy.. mommy said you quit that nasty stuff." The little girl pouted and the dad sighed.

"I know darlin.. I know. But I felt this to be a.. special occasion." The man pointedly looked at Naruto and the girl raised her eyebrows, right before she grinned and sped toward the boy.

"Who is this daddy? He's so cuteee! Is this my little brother?" She didn't even give the man time to answer the question right before she picked Naruto up and had him slacked into her arms. She kept rocking him back and forth and all Naruto could do was smile. Unfortunately he couldn't exactly say anything otherwise he was sure he would cry. Maybe his body was not quite as developed as his body was. He didn't know. Hagoromo better pop up sooner or later, or he was gonna be a very pissy person growing up. AGAIN.

"Yes sweetie. I suppose he is." The man walked toward Naruto and put a hand on his head. The girl held him and the father caressed him. Naruto felt warmth flood into his body right then, the effect almost caused him to fall asleep then and there.

"What's his name?"

"I.. don't.. I don't.."

"Nathaniel." A different voice cut in. This voice however, belonged to a beautiful woman with short dark brown hair and fair white skin, definitely the daughter's mother.

'_Nathaniel, Naruto. At least they're similar. Thanks Hagoromo. I appreciate that at least_.'

"Maggie, can you go and clean up your room please? I need to talk to your father. Isn't that right Hershel?" The woman's smile was sweet, even though it was anything but sweet.

Maggie set Naruto down into his basket as she jogged upstairs without a word.

"Now Josephine-" His interruption was countered by a bonk to the head courtesy of the lovely woman.

"I told you what happens when you drink again. It is the staircase for you mister." Hershel nodded solemnly right before he glanced toward Naruto.

"Well, then what about him?"

"We'll take care of him like Maggie." Hershel looked surprised but nodded to that as well. After Josephine gave Hershel few choice words about his drinking and how he said he would quit when Maggie was born and a LOT of other stuff. Josephine took him along with the basket up to their room.

There was going to be a lot of tension Naruto figured. However he still didn't know why he was reborn into a baby human body again. It was weird, he couldn't move anything except his eyes and his mouth. And even then his mouth couldn't speak unless it was for crying.

This was just rude. Damn it geezer Hagoromo.

* * *

Hours later Naruto saw that everyone in the family fell asleep. That's when he had a literal out of body experience as he was met with the floating form of Hagoromo. He looked down at himself and saw that he was much taller, bigger, and matured. Hagoromo watched him test out his spiritual body right before Naruto pointed at him.

The young adult was puffing out steam as his face turned redder than overheated lava.

"Okay old man! Why in the fuck am I doing this shit again! First I am woken up into a baby, and then I see my real parents drop me off like a bruised sack of potatoes, and now I'm in a house with people without most of my chakra!" Naruto's yelling was finished with heavy breathing, the huff and puff of a very angry Naruto surprised the Sage of Six Paths. The man nodded right before he spoke.

"I can see your confusion. But trust me, you will be needed once again. This world is not what it seems as of now. But I promise you, in the future you will know what may transpire. Now, you may be confused but it will take time for you to realize what I mean. However I speak truth. You will be needed once again, and when the time comes, I trust you to use your gut and to do what's right."

Naruto thought about his words and sighed before crossing his arms grumpily.

"Fine! I'll save the world again! I'm still mad at you though." The blonde pouted and Hagoromo slipped a smile a very minuscule smile.

"How about this? I can't tell you what will happen, but I can at least grant you a status of physical height that you may appreciate."

"...Are you trying to win my friendship by telling me you can make me taller?" He received a very enthusiastic nod.

They stood there for a few seconds with Naruto pouting and Hagoromo waiting patiently right before Naruto relented.

"I don't know how tall I want to be okay? 5"11 was pretty good for me. But then again.. I've always wanted to be taller than Pervy Sage.."

"How about 200 centimeters?" Naruto widened his eyes right before he gasped.

"That's WAY taller than Pervy Sage! Like 9 centimeters taller! You can do that?" Hagoromo simply nodded. Naruto then leaped up with a fit of joy, pumping his fist enthusiastically. Hagoromo simply waited for the blonde to settle down.

Although it was quite unnerving even for him to see the Chosen One get excited over being taller than his master.

Oh well, it is what it is.

Naruto had finally calmed down but then realized something.

"Wait, when do I become taller? How long will it take me to grow into that height? Oh god I hope I don't have to wait like a thousand years or something." Hagoromo immediately shook his head.

"You'll reach that certain stature the year that what I perceived comes to fruition." Naruto frowned before sighing.

"I'll be 6"5 when trouble comes brewing. Great, I'll have a year to celebrate before everything goes to shit."

"Unfortunately that is all I can do for you. The Universe itself doesn't appreciate me interfering in a regular mortal's lives. But I have my faith in you. My time is up and I will have to make my exit. Remember what I've told you. Trust your gut, believe in your instincts and everything will fall into place. Farewell Naruto Uzumaki. I bid you good luck." Hagoromo then faded away as Naruto's adult stature was then sunk back into his baby form.

Son of a bitch.

* * *

18 Years Later

"Beth if we're late for school I'll kill you." A taller, much more broader Naruto called out as he waited impatiently tapping his foot and palming his face all the while.

"Shut up Nate. I just forgot a few thangs. We won't be late." A shorted blonde girl huffed as she playfully slapped his whiskered cheek right before hopping into the blonde's car. Naruto sighed right before he got into the driver's seat.

What he drove was a black "2006 Hummer H2 SUT 4DR Crew Cab Truck" or as he would like to call it. The Party Mobile. It could fit plenty of people, and it had a lot of room to it. It was very satisfactory in his opinion. Oh and, the mileage was nice as well as the handling. Also it definitely gave him some good rep at school. However he could do that himself. He was actually a star athlete at school (thank you Hagoromo) and he was popular, unlike his first unfortunate past beginnings.

His first adoptive mother Josephine died and someone else came along to fill the void for the now balding Hershel. Her name was Annette and she is blonde which Beth inherited, his first step-sister. Shawn also came along with Annette, he was older than Maggie actually, but he was overall a nice overprotective goofball. It was Maggie's words not his. However Beth and him would agree.

Speaking of Beth.

"Beth. School is a ten minute drive. We have 15 minutes, and that includes me having to go through traffic and find a parking space." Naruto's faceapalm was evident to his frustration.

"We're not gonna be late. So, are ya gonna sit there and babble or drive? Bossman." She stuck her tongue out and Naruto smiled and pressed his foot to the gas pedal.

Then they were off.

Once they arrived to school Naruto had met up with his friends as Beth pinched his cheek goodbye. She was a Sophomore and he was a Senior, they would rarely get classes let alone see each other and he honestly thought it sucked. Beth and him were basically best friends which was odd for siblings. Weren't they supposed to like annoy and hate each other with a burning passion?

Jeez, if he came to that conclusion then he should really stop watching Teen Dramas. The genre of those kind of shows really put thoughts into his head. Speaking of thoughts, he had to go to math first thing in the morning.

Fuck.

Beth was having a more profound morning, her and Nate had to rush to class after saying hi to their friends in the hall and she was now in art class. There was just something about finger painting that soothed her. She was surrounded by her friends as well as a pretty cool teacher. She hoped Nate was alright, he hated math class, so he was most likely suffering the worst kind of morning so far.

Speaking of Nate

Naruto, quite literally desired oh so much to get Hershel's pump action shotgun and just blast his brains to space with it.

If he heard his teacher mention another X or a Y or any other stupid thing involving math and roots and numbers he was going to lose it. Or maybe he already did. Now he has been driven insane with his own thoughts and emotions.

Free at last.

And then the teacher started talking again.

Damn you Hagoromo.

1 Week Later

"Hey Nate, Chet and I are gonna make a run into town. Wanna tag along?" It was Shawn who asked and Naruto grinned at him. If it wasn't for Shawn, he would've been sure that Maggie and Beth would've already used their Withcraft on him to turn him into another girl so that they can overrule Hershel and take over the world with their brute feminism.

'_Thank you so much Shawn. Just thank you._'

"Unfortunately I can't. My math teacher gave me this project to work on. He said I had to find a lowerclassmen to explain this to so that they can understand it fully. Which is honestly a ton of crap." Naruto vented and Shawn sat next to him on the very orange bed covered sheets.

"It's okay lil bro. I hated math too. And guess what? I had to do the exact same thing. Except with Maggie. And my tip is. Good luck. Haha. See you later, you want anything?" Shawn stood up and was about to close the door right before Naruto sighed.

"A whole crate of orange soda honestly.." Shawn raised an eyebrow before asking,

"Is that all? Or.."

"Ramen. Please don't forget the ramen." The sigh of defeat came faster than Shawn could nod and close the door.

"Beth! Get yer ass in here!" Naruto called out and the blonde came running.

He was glad Hershel was tending the horses, otherwise he would've had to put money in the swear jar.

Annette was out watering the plants, and she would've just lashed out, then make him put money in the swear jar. Double what Hershel told him to put most of the time.

"Alright what's up?" She sat next to him onto his bed as Naruto took out a textbook.

"I.. need to explain this stupid project to you." Naruto grumbled and Beth laughed.

"Oh no. Do I need ta get a pillow, blankets, snacks, oh and some drinks? This may take a while I'm guessin." Naruto sighed before flopping back first onto his bed.

Beth decided to lie down next to him and pinch his cheek.

"I was kiddin! Partially." She giggled and Naruto grumbled before turning to his side and putting a pillow over his ear.

Beth smiled as she rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, or teasingly. Either way it was an attempt at something so he hit her in the face with the pillow he was already using.

"Oh, by the way. Did you know, Maggie's comin back today?" She asked as she pulled Naruto's orange blankets up for warmth. Naruto turned over to face her and he raised his eyebrows.

"Is she taking a break from college or something?" Beth nodded and Naruto grinned.

"Thank God. You can annoy her instead now." He received a smack on the arm for the remark and he chuckled.

"Worth it." Beth smiled as well as they laid there doing nothing. It was nice honestly, to be so comfortable with someone that silence itself wasn't even unnerving.

Speaking of unnerving.

"Nate! Beth! Come down here!" That was Hershel's voice. Both Beth and Naruto sprinted downstairs to see what was going on. Right then they realized it became night time and they had some new guests.

"Um, hey there." It was a tall black man with short black hair and a full grown beard. With him was a little girl who hid behind the man nervously. Naruto looked around to see that Chet just left and Shawn had approached the porch.

"I see you've brought a couple guests." Hershel stood and the man with the little girl came closer to greet.

"Your boy's a lifesaver."

"Well, I'm glad he could be of help to somebody. So it's just you and your daughter then?" That's when Naruto felt Beth brush up against him as they stared at the interaction.

"Wait, what's been going on?" Beth's question was answered with two jarring looks from the guests.

"You haven't heard yet? There's dead people walking around eating people." The man's response caught the two off guard as Naruto frowned.

'_This must be what Hagoromo was talking about. Walking dead cannibals? What kind of shit is that?_' Naruto frowned right before he walked up to the man.

"We haven't heard about it. Some of us are too busy to watch TV while we have to tend the farm. But it all sounds a little bit crazy."

"Well it's true. From what I've seen, there's been a cop that died and brought back to life. I had to see it with my own two eyes." Hershel squinted at that fact.

"My family never did catch your name. What was it?" The man nodded right before patting the little girl's hatted head.

"I'm Lee. This is Clementine." Beth smiled at that right before walking up to her. It made her nervous but Lee held her in place to greet.

"I'm Beth Greene, my dad over there is Hershel, and this is Nate, my stepbrother." Beth grinned while she knelt down to Clementine's height.

"H-hi.." Her nervous words were enough to get Beth near squealing.

"Do you want to look around the house? I promise I won't take you away from your daddy." Beth comforted and Clementine nodded.

"Oh, um. I'm not her dad. I'm her babysitter. Parents have been in Atlanta ever since all of this started happenin." Lee explained and Hershel knelt down to Clementine.

"Honey, do you know this man?" Lee would've been lying if he said he didn't felt off put by the suspicion but let Clementine answer anyways.

"Yes." Her short response seemed to satisfy the much older man as Naruto went up to Lee.

"I've noticed that you're mostly favoring your right leg. As well as the blood and cut on your left. Sit down and we'll get you patched up." Naruto said as Lee nodded, sitting in one of the chairs decorated on the porch.

"I'd appreciate it." Lee said and Naruto nodded.

"Beth, before you take Clementine on a tour, make sure to get me the first aid kit." Beth nodded right before she went inside. Clementine stood next to Lee to make sure he was okay and Naruto smiled at that.

"This looks worse than it is." Naruto summarized and Lee sighed as Naruto prodded around the wound.

"It looks swollen to Hell." Hershel commented and Lee nodded to him.

"It hurts like Hell."

"I'm sure it does. But it'll heal in a few days. If Beth can hurry up with that first aid kit!" Naruto called out right as Beth walked out the door. She stuck her tongue out at Naruto as he grabbed a bandage roll out of the kit.

"How did this happen anyways?" Naruto asked as he started wrapping the bandage around the bloodied wound. Lee winced and hissed at the pain but answered anyways.

"It was a car accident."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Some people would have gotten worse than this actually. You were pretty lucky." Naruto commented and Lee nodded.

"Where were you headed? Before the car accident?" Hershel asked as Naruto started to finish.

"Home."

"Where's home?"

"I grew up in Macon. When we were in the car we hit a guy. One of those things we've been talking about, on the road."

"Who were you with?"

"A police officer. He was giving me a ride. Said he was gonna head home to his wife. Wanted to give me a ride since I looked like a 'pitiful hitchhiker'."

"That was awfully nice of him." Naruto commented this time.

"It's awfully nice of you to help bandage me up." Lee countered and Naruto smirked.

"Touche. Now that's all done. I'm sure my dad would agree since our house is full with family members that you two should sleep in the barn for the time bein. There's another displaced family of three there, a husband, wife, and son. You and Clementine can feel free to rest there once everything is done here." Naruto then turned to Clementine and patted her on the head.

"If what everything Lee said was true, then I am sorry that you've gone through what you did. And I can't imagine what that's like. But I'll tell you right now, the fact you're still here says a lot about you." Naruto smiled and Clementine blushed before smiling as well.

"..Like what?" Naruto chuckled before rubbing her capped head.

"It says you're a little cutie pie. But most importantly-" Naruto knelt down and poked a finger to her chest, right where her heart was located.

"You've got the heart, and the strength to make it through anything." Naruto answered and he bid everyone farewell as Beth followed him in, being too tired for that tour she was gonna take Clementine on. However she pecked the little girl on the forehead and said they'll do it tomorrow. Hershel said his goodnight too while Lee and Clementine headed down to the barn.

Beth however, was very impressed with her step-brother.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so kind. What have you been hiding all these years huh?" Beth giggled and Naruto flicked her on the forehead before sitting on his bed.

"Go to bed, you're bothering me dumb dumb." Naruto laughed as Beth's mouth gaped.

"You're a jerk. You know that right?"

"I do. Just like the back of my right hand." Naruto's grin was infectious as Beth pinched his cheek with one as well.

"Goodnight dork."

"Goodnight dumb dumb." With that everyone slept, off to a peaceful slumber.

When Naruto woke up he woke up to the sound of someone, (most likely Beth) knocking onto his door. Right then she opened it as he was about to get up.

"Daddy wants you and Shawn outside with the chores." Beth informed and Naruto sighed before putting on his work clothes. Which included an orange muscle tee, gloves, and black work pants. Naruto saw that Shawn was working on the fence with Lee. The taller black man was cutting up boards while Shawn hammering nails into them to fortify. Naruto looked around to see Clementine sat down with Katjaa while Kenny working on his truck. Naruto then witnessed Duck run around Kenny's truck excitedly before plopping down next to Katjaa and Clementine. Naruto headed toward Shawn and Lee, grabbing some nails and a hammer along the way.

"How's the fence coming along guys?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a piece of wood and started hammering.

"It's going pretty well, I think." Lee answered and Shawn nodded.

"Nate, dad doesn't know how bad it is. There was a guy I saw in Atlanta. He killed a kid, a boy. H-he just shot him right in the face." His shaken reply made Naruto frown as he hammered another nail in.

"Damn. Was he one of the Walkers?" Lee asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Walkers huh? Odd name." His remark made the two shrug.

"Well, they walk everywhere. I don't think I've seen any of them do anything besides walk. Unless you count eating us anyways." Naruto simply nodded to Lee's answer before looking to Shawn who sighed.

"Yeah.. I couldn't tell if he was attacking the guy or asking for help. The guy didn't even hesitate. He just put the barrel right in between the kid's eyes.. and pulled the trigger. Y'all don't see things like that. It's not like in the movies." Shawn was shaken and Naruto patted his shoulder comfortingly before reinforcing the fence once more. He had a lot to think about. Meanwhile Lee made a hum of acknowledgement.

"They.. don't fall like you think."

"So did you have to kill one of them?" Naruto had asked this time and Lee nodded solemnly.

"I did. That cop I was with. I shot him with his own shotgun. Then a half hour later, I had to bash a poor girl's brains in." Naruto frowned at that but didn't say anything. Shawn meanwhile widened his eyes before gulping.

"Damn. I wouldn't be able to do that. I'm just glad we're getting this fence built. Ever since dad found out he's just wanted to keep the family safe and he thinks that inviting people in is a bigger threat than whatever's out there." That's when Naruto interjected.

"I disagree with dad. If this thing is as big as you're saying it is, then the people alive sticking together need to do just that. Now, I'm not saying we should host an army at our farm, but if people want to help make the world back the way it was I say we help them too. Like Lee and Clementine. They're harmless, and that family we took in? They've been a huge help with the chores. I'm sure everyone can play their part and we can get through this thing." Naruto spoke and Lee smiled at that.

"He's right. If we're not sticking together then what are we sticking to?" Shawn had to give Lee's question some thought and shrugged.

"Family I guess. I sure would stick to them, speaking of that. How's yours Lee?"

"My parents are in Macon with my brother. As for my ex-wife.. I have no clue where she is." There was an awkward silence after that before Naruto turned around to see Duck on the tractor near them. He raised his eyebrow at the mysterious appearance before asking,

"Duck, when did you get there?" As if the question sparked a hidden lightning bolt the boy was erratic with his response.

"Magic! Like Houdini!" His simple answer left him satisfied right before he saw that Shawn dismissed Lee and wanted to be alone. Naruto left the pair before looking to see where Beth was. He rounded the corner to see Clementine talking to Katjaa, however Naruto walked passed them simply giving off a wave for greeting before seeing Beth tending to the horses.

"You always seem to stick to Nervous Nelly huh?" Naruto leaned on a nearby post as Beth simply smiled.

"She's not that bad. She's pretty great to ride. Besides, she reminds me of well, me." Naruto chuckled at that, right before sidling up to his fellow blonde and stroking Nelly's mane.

"Yeah. I guess you are a Nervous Nelly huh?" Naruto said and Beth hit him in the arm.

"I am not that nervous. I'm just.. cautious." Naruto knew all too well how Beth behaves in order to believe such a cover up.

He laughed once more. Beth stopped stroking Nelly's mane to glare playfully at him before sighing as she grabbed a bucket of water. She placed it in front of Nelly who gratefully drank from the liquid substance.

"So what to ya think of all this?" It was a comforting silence that was born before, however she decided to break it.

Naruto just sighed before she patted him on the arm.

"It shouldn't last too long right? Maybe it's just a for now kind of thang." Her reassurance didn't quite help but it was certainly a sweet thought. Naruto simply grasped the hand that patted his arm into his before resting his chin atop her head. It was hard to do since he was much taller than her but he made it work. They simply stayed like that for a while, nothing but each other's presence to worry about.

Then they heard a scream.

"Shawn!" They both immediately let go and bolted toward the direction of where they heard it. Naruto was the first to arrive immediately surveying the scene.

There were three mangled up gray, blood ridden walking corpses trying desperately to force their way in through the fence on Shawn's side. While there were just as many trying to take Duck away from the tractor. Naruto saw Lee trying to save Shawn by desperately trying to lift up the tractor. While Kenny sprinted toward Duck to get the Walkers off of him. Naruto cursed before taking out the hammer he had on him and bashing a Walker's brains in, specifically the one closest to Shawn.

He took out another one grabbing at Duck and kept switching in between.

He was fortunate for his natural innate ability to kill as all 6 Walkers were dead right before Hershel came back out with his shotgun. Shawn didn't have a scratch on him as Duck didn't either. Hershel immediately went over to Shawn to catch him into a breathtaking hug.

"Nate saved me.. they were so close.. One of them almost.. Oh my god." Shawn balled his eyes out as Naruto pulled the tractor from his leg while Kenny consoled Katjaa and Duck. That's when Clementine sprinted toward Lee to see if he was okay. Lee gave her some comforting words that he wouldn't ever let those Walkers get him for her sake. Naruto simply surveyed the scene right before he felt someone hug him from behind.

Beth.

"You saved our brother, and that kid. What are you, some kind of hero?" The question was meant to be humorous, but Naruto didn't even chuckle. Not with her tears staining his back. He simply let her stay like that until she was able to move herself from him. It took a while but it was enough for everyone to recuperate.

Naruto patted her head before holding her hand into his once more. Naruto looked around again to see that Shawn was sporting a limp as Hershel and Lee aided him to walk inside. Kenny was still talking to Katjaa and Duck as he followed the trio inside. Naruto was gonna follow them in, but he needed to repair the fence.

Beth knew exactly what he was thinking as she went to cut some two by fours. Naruto appreciated the help as he hammered the planks in, using Shawn's hammer instead of his bloodied one.

After a few minutes Naruto and Beth headed inside to see everyone crowded around Hershel who bandaged up Shawn's leg in the bedroom. Shawn smiled when he saw his siblings right before he grunted as Hershel wrapped up a cut from a fallen plank.

"Nate, if you hadn't been there.. I don't know what would've happened-"

"Then don't think about it. I just wanted to keep you and Duck away from those Walkers, and that's exactly what I did." Shawn nodded toward him before closing his eyes in pain.

"It seems you have two boys for lifesavers Hershel. Nate was a big help out there. I don't think I could have saved Shawn by myself." Lee admitted and Hershel finally looked up, he was most apparent in his silence out of everyone.

"I'm grateful to you two, I truly am. Lee you did your best to save by boy. And Nate, I am so, so, proud of you." There were tears that nearly stained his cheeks but he blinked them away. Hershel sat on a chair near Shawn's bedside before sighing.

"Shawn's leg was severely sprained from all the weight from the tractor. He won't be able to walk for a week or two but he'll make a full recovery. I'm going to talk to Annette to make sure she hears about what's been going on. If y'all are still willing to work the farm that's okay by me, but things are going to be changing around here." Hershel said before getting up and walking off. Everyone's faces was worn with a thin line right before Kenny looked to Lee.

"You have that ride to Macon if you want it. Especially after today, if things like that keep happening around here then it ain't safe." Kenny said and Lee nodded while holding Clementine's hand. Beth meanwhile glared at the man.

"What? How could you say this place isn't safe? After one attack? If anything it's safer than being out on the road and-" She was stopped by Naruto's hand who led her out of the room.

"i'm going with them." The words struck her deeply as her eyes widened with shock.

"W-what? Why? Nate, we need you here. Where daddy, mom, and Shawn are. We need you here to help, and, and, and.." Beth stopped rambling as tears flowed down her cheeks. Naruto frowned right before taking her head and placing it into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she sunk into the warmth of his body. She didn't want him to leave, she needed him here, just like she needed blood in her veins. Without him here, she'll.. she'll..

"You'll be okay y'know." She widened her eyes before looking into Naruto's ocean blue ones. She felt him use his hand to wipe her tears away, and she let him merely not resisting to every single touch he and she would have before he left and they drifted apart.

"Shawn will be here to protect you guys, Maggie's coming back from college, dad is out more and mom is doing what mom does. This family will be okay while I protect those people. I don't have a specific reason why I need to go, but I cannot let these people leave without me being there." Those words made Beth hug him deeper as she inhaled his fresh earthly scent. It calmed her like it did when they were younger.

When they were younger Naruto had protected her from all of the monsters she dreamed about, going as far as to let her sleep in his bed when she couldn't sleep on her own. Ever since Beth was born Naruto and her had been inseparable, so the fact that he is going to leave now of all times right when the world is going to crumble was almost too much to bear. But just like always, his presence made it all better.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too Baby doll, me too."

They stayed there like that, until they couldn't anymore.

Naruto, Lee, and Kenny, packed all of their belongings into the RV as they set out for Macon. When Naruto brought up that he wanted to come along Kenny didn't even question it once he looked the blonde up and down with his 6"5 stature. The only thing Kenny wanted for Naruto was for him to at least say a farewell to his family or in his words,

"You better say bye to them now kid. You may never get the chance to once we leave." Naruto took those words to heart and so he said his goodbyes.

Hershel took it with a frown and tried to argue about it. However Annette, Beth, and Shawn all agreed that if he wanted to go that he should. Beth wanted to cry that he was going away but stayed strong so that he could see a smile on her face one last time.

Shawn was still bedridden until Hershel gave him the go ahead. The older male told Naruto to be careful, and that it's going to be scary out there. So he shouldn't die on him until they see each other again.

Annette kissed him on his cheek, forehead, and then on his other cheek multiple times so that she could stem her own tears. She told him to stay safe and that there will be a big batch of pie and brownies for when he returns. Naruto held his surrogate mother close as Hershel came for a final talk.

"You know I don't approve of this right?" The much older man sighed as he rested a hand on his much taller son.

"I know you don't dad. But, I just felt like I needed to do this. They'll need me. I'm sure you guys can handle it while I take care of them." Naruto spoke and Hershel smiled so fondly. That's when Hershel reached into his pocket and took out something that Naruto thought he would never see.

It was a black elastic headband with a shiny silver plate stitched into it. But what caught the blonde's eyes was the symbol on that silver plate.

The symbol that lay there was of his old home's former allegiance, the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village. Or as it was proudly spoken, "Konohagakure." Naruto was speechless for a few seconds right before he took his rightful headband into his hands.

"W-what.. why?" Those were the only words that could be said from him as Hershel smiled proudly as he took the boy he raised into a hug.

"It's a parting gift. From me, and from your real parents." Naruto retracted from the hug with widened ocean eyes, looking into Hershel's crystal ones in confusion.

"You never told me I wasn't your real son." Naruto already knew that but he had to know why Hershel never told him until now.

"I never had the chance to. But now that you're leaving.. I felt it was right to tell you. Because no matter what, you will always be my boy. I am so proud of who you are, and who you will be. I honestly don't know if the situation will get even worse of it will just blow over by night. But even then, there was just only one way to make sure these last moments that we have aren't wasted." Hershel grabbed Naruto's head and planted a kiss on his forehead, making sure to convey all of the feelings only a doting father could convey. The both separated from the embrace and Naruto hopped into his black "2006 Hummer H2 SUT 4DR Crew Cab Truck". Kenny started his RV and was about to rev his hummer right before someone opened up his right passenger door.

"Wait! I'm goin too!" Beth had all of her luggage and things packed and tossed it into the back. Naruto widened his eyes at her appearance.

"What the fuck Beth?!" Naruto exclaimed and she huffed crossing her arms.

"Daddy and mom don't like it but they didn't say no. Shawn encouraged me and we're here. Now come on before they start leavin!" Beth punched him in the arm and he groaned before following the RV.

Of course this girl would come and ruin his plan to leave by himself. At the thought of this his lips started quirking up..

No he wasn't smiling. He wasn't. He looked over at the RV then stole a glance from his peripherals at the petite blonde next to him. She had both hands on her lap as she gazed out of the window deep into her thoughts.

He smiled and used his right hand to take her left, caressing it as he did so. The reaction was immediate but timid.

"W-what are you-"

"I'm glad you came along with me." Naruto admitted and Beth's cheeks took on a rosy hue before caressing his hand back noting how much larger it was in her own.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**(A:N I hope you guys enjoyed the first story I've ever started, I've had this idea ever since I watched Naruto- Shippuden as well as played all four of TWD season and watching the TWD series up to season 9. However what made me start writing is the fact that I read some stories that were satisfactory and unsatisfactory. So I figured I "might as well do it myself." Please review and help me improve this story. P.S. Aren't the chibi versions of the characters cute?!)**


	2. Chapter 2: We've Greene Better Days

Chapter 2: We've Greene Better Days

When Naruto was five years old physically he had noticed how severely low his chakra pool was. It was basically lower than the chakra that Sakura had as a genin.

Sakura the _genin_, a future _medical_ kunoichi. Naruto had to fix that immediately, so he came up with a bright idea. Later on in a month or two as his toddler self he had concocted a seal that drew in nature energy something he severely needed in this world to combat whatever was supposed to come. He drew the seal on his ankle so as to cover it up in case his family had ever stumbled upon it somewhere else.

That's the thing about seals and nature energy, with nature energy you needed at least Kage levels of chakra to utilize it effectively otherwise you would turn into a toad statue. As someone who had less chakra than twelve year old Sakura well that just wouldn't do. thirteen years after the fact however, he may have successfully replenished them to where he at the very least needed to be. It seemed easy from how he explained it, however the sealing arts isn't something someone would learn because of how easy it was.

Sealing had a property once created that would only do one thing once activated, however the possibilities of what sealing can do were endless. The difficult part was making sure the seal would do what he needed it to do. One false stroke and upon activation this seal could tear his limb off. However he wasn't a novice by any means. If anything he was an equal to any Uzumaki in his old timeline, maybe even better.

So when the nature energy had started mixing with his chakra coils and started filling up the 'empty' space..he had felt relieved by how successful the seal had been.

It was a very humbling experience because it shows how different this world is. Everyone had barely any chakra at all and he had to forcefully give himself chakra even from a world that had a dying nature energy. However there was always a problem.

When he uses his chakra it overloads the sensation of pain in whatever he used it in. So the only thing he can do right now with the nature energy is sense others with it as well as have an easier time dodging attacks. To be fair, it was definitely more advantageous than a regular person in this world but it still felt plain.

Speaking of anyone else.. what was that chakra signature he felt? It was small, and it felt anxious, frightened, endangered.

Naruto honked his horn which caused Kenny to stop driving, they were right beside a highway decorated by corpses and empty cars. They seemed a mile or two out.

"Nate what's going on?!" Kenny exclaimed as everyone got out of their vehicles, all of the individuals giving him a questioning look. He couldn't outright tell them that he sensed someone in trouble but he also could not let a person die by some walkers when he could help them.

"I heard someone scream! I'm goin to check it out." Naruto had said getting closer to the rest of the group and Beth frowned before grabbing his arm.

"What do you mean you heard someone? I was in the car with you and I know I never heard a scream. What's goin' on Nate?" She demanded and Naruto sighed before cupping her face with his right hand.

"Just trust me okay? There's a person in trouble out there and I can't in my good conscience let them get eaten like that. Not if I have the power to stop it." Beth still frowned, however she leaned into his warm touch before relenting.

"Fine, go be a hero." She half smiled before letting him go. Naruto grinned at her before digging into his luggage and taking out a sword.

"I've been wantin' to use this thing at some point." Beth arched an eyebrow at the sword remembering where he got it from.

"That's the sword you had crafted specifically for you, I always thought it was weird but I guess there's a reason for havin' one now." Naruto simply chuckled before inspecting the blade by unsheathing the sword. The handle is an onyx black and the blade has the color of a shining silver with onyx kanji for Kusanagi carved on the side of the blade. Naruto smiled in contentment and walked toward the rest of his group, Beth following beside him.

"Alright Nate. You sure you heard someone screamin'?" Kenny asked impatiently, folding his arms and raising his eyebrow at the sword he had.

"Yeah, I heard a scream out there in the forest, it sounded like a little girl from what I could tell. I plan on investigatin', so I need to go now before she is beyond helpin'." Naruto stated and the rest of the group frowned.

"A little girl? All alone out here? If you're going then I will too." Lee limped forward and Naruto halted him immediately.

"You're not goin' anywhere when you're favorin' your leg like that. I'll do this alone and that's final. You guys honk your horn if there's trouble. I'll be back in ten minutes, fifteen minutes tops." Naruto said and he started sprinting away to where he felt the chakra signature, she was close he could feel it.

When Naruto had arrived to the signature he had turned up at a swamp area where the little girl was in a hole trying to keep away from the Walkers. Naruto glared at the four monstrosities before unsheathing his sword. One of the undead corpses heard the sound and stalked toward the blonde right before he stabbed the sword right between the Walker's eyes. The other Walkers had been unaware of him and were still focusing on the little girl, he had to keep her safe by changing their attention from her toward him instead.

"Hey! Get over here! I'm looking reaaaallly tasty you freaks!" That did it, the Walkers groaned before turning around to try and nab at the blonde. He frowned before slicing two of their heads in half. The last soulless figure stalked toward him slowly and Naruto sighed before stabbing it in the eye with his sword, leaving around him four dead undead corpses.

He chuckled, ironic thought.

The girl who had crawled out of the hole looked shaken and Naruto smiled before holding out his hand for her to take. Times like these you have to make sure the person you're saving sees you as a genuinely kind person, as well as an unbreakable wall.

"Hey, I'm Nate. What's your name?" He asked gently and she hesitantly took his hand.

"S-Sophia.." She timidly answered and Naruto inspected the girl. She was dirtied and wet most likely from staying in that hole for so long. Her blonde hair is soaked in dirty water and her hazel eyes looked frightened, but he could recognize the relief in their pupils from seeing his friendly face.

"Come on. we're goin' to take you to meet my friends. Let me lift you up okay?" She nodded and Naruto sat her on his right forearm while his left cradled her close to him. He made sure to inspect her for any scratches or bites or anything that seemed like an injury. He was pleasantly surprised to find out she had none, only thing she needed was a good cleaning up if anything.

The duo traveled back making sure to avoid any Walkers that may come their way. Naruto knew that Beth had questions and he was honestly torn about telling her who he really was, or at least what he is able to do. The rest of the group wouldn't question it too much especially once they saw the little girl. Speaking of Sophia,

"Why were you all alone? Where are your parents?" Naruto felt her shudder against him and he frowned.

"T-they're gone.." She said and Naruto arched an eyebrow. Gone? Like infected, dead, or just away?

"Well I'm not leavin' you alone. We'll keep you safe okay?" He felt her nod against his shoulder, most likely too tired to continue the conversation. Naruto came up to the road and the rest of the group seemed relieved that he returned, that relief was turned into astonishment as all of them had rushed toward the pair, even Lee had started sprinting on both legs.

"W-whoa! It's okay guys! We just had a little run in with some Walkers, nothin' we couldn't handle." His assurance alleviated somewhat of the tension they felt but when they looked at the little blonde's condition, they still had some worry left in their systems.

"Her name is Sophia, we can make acquaintances later. She's really tired, and honestly I want to get to Macon as soon as possible." Naruto insisted and they all nodded, Beth simply crossed her arms in a slight frown, Naruto knew she really wanted her questions answered.

Naruto opened up the back door of his hummer and gently laid the little girl down. Once he was completely sure she was comfortable he took himself into the driver's chair and Beth was all ready waiting in the passenger seat, expectantly he may add.

"Now Beth-"

"You wanted to save her on your own. You left no room for arguments for anyone to help you, and how did you even know she was there? Nate-"

"I'm adopted." The blonde interrupted her and she widened her eyes, visibly shaken by the interruption.

"What?"

"Dad told me earlier. He gave me somethin' that was a partin' gift from my real parents. It's a headband with a symbol of a leaf carved into it." Naruto pulled it out and handed it to her. She marveled at it in awe, although wondered why the craftsmanship was tailored toward being a metal plated leaf. He had hoped the sudden change in topic was enough to stop her bombardment of questions. It turns out it was, especially if it was him that was adopted. By the time they went over the newfound subject, Kenny started up the truck and they followed him on the road again.

"I keep thinkin' about dad. What he said and if what we did was the right thing. Leavin' the family to go with these strangers. I wonder why he wasn't pissed about it." Naruto admitted and Beth grabbed his hand, leaving his left on the steering wheel.

"You know how daddy is.. He's protective, wise, and overall a good person. Maybe in his mind he thought it would be best. Besides, I heard yesterday Otis and Patricia were movin' in because of the chores and how scared they were by all this." Naruto hummed in thought, that was a bit better than the previous circumstances but he still worried about how they'll get through it. The Greenes are a strong family but they're not indestructible.

"I still don't know if that's enough. They may need more help-"

"Jimmy said he was movin' in too. I remember him textin' me 'bout that." Naruto widened his eyes with both raised eyebrows at that information.

"You said Jimmy? The guy who has had a crush on you for the past two years?" She laughed at him and hit him in the arm.

"It has not been two years since he has had a 'crush' on me!" She denied and Naruto was almost in tears by the sheer notion of that.

"B-B-B-Beth.. What're you doin' for.. lunch..?" Naruto mocked and Beth giggled.

"He was not that nervous Nate! He was just quiet is all."

"Yes, quiet. That's the word to describe the guy who obsessed over you for so long." He smirked and Beth rolled her eyes, a hint of a smile on her face.

"He didn't obsess over me. He just found me interestin'." She denied once more and Naruto shook his head laughing again.

"Beth he talked about you so much the entire school knew about it." She went slack jawed in utter disbelief.

"That is not true! The whole school did not know about him likin' me!"

"Oh! So you admit it! You know he did like you!" Naruto laughed maniacally and she rolled her eyes taking her hand away from his in falsified anger, mockingly pouting all the way to the right side of the car.

"Oh hey don't be like that Bethy." Naruto chuckled and she 'humphed' and went back to pouting.

"Nope." She refused relentlessly and Naruto smiled. Naruto then checked in the rear-view mirror and noticed that Sophia had started stirring awake. Naruto wondered how long they've been on the road, couldn't have been that long right? Either way he knew she would be thirsty and hungry, so fortunately he came prepared.

"Hey Beth, can you get the water and chips out of one of my bags? Our little missus may be starvin'." Naruto asked and Beth nodded rummaging through some of the small pieces of luggage by her feet. Beth pulled out a water bottle and two family sized bags of chips. One labeled Funyuns and Doritos.

"Hey Sophia? Which do you want, the Funions or Doritos?" Naruto asked and she yawned.

It was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Funyuns please.." She requested politely and Beth smiled sweetly at her, handing the little blonde the amber snack bag and some water. Sophia accepted gratefully and happily chugged down half the water bottle. She then tore into the Funyuns and started stuffing her face. Naruto frowned a little at her eagerness. However he was glad he was able to help her. Who knew what would have happened if he didn't sense her.

'_Most likely nothing good. I'm glad I was there to save her.'_

"Hey Sophia, how old are you?" Beth asked suddenly and the girl cleared her throat before drinking some more water.

"Twelve." Her answer was short and Beth nodded angelically.

"Well, my name is Beth. I'm sixteen, Nate over here is eighteen himself. But I swear to you he acts like a five year old." Beth quipped and Naruto scoffed.

"I do not!" Beth giggled at him.

"That didn't help your case at all. You know that right?" Naruto pouted at her.

"Case closed." Beth winked and they kept on bickering. Meanwhile they both missed out on the small smile that Sophia was flaunting.

'_Maybe with them, things will be okay.. But, I miss you, mommy._' She thought, taking another handful of chips from the bag.

Then they continued like this until they hit Macon, without another worry.

For a while that is.

* * *

The trip to Macon was mostly uneventful, mostly seeing the sight of abandoned cars and vacant homes. Some Walkers lurked and they didn't stop for them to worry about it. Until Kenny stopped in the middle of the street. His truck had run out of gas.

"Why are they stoppin'?" Beth had questioned, seeing the five of them exiting the truck.

"They could have run out of gas, or the road may be blocked from what they can see." However that wasn't the only thing.

Naruto could sense five living individuals inside the drugstore near them. They seemed to be peering outside of the windows. Naruto hummed thinking. He didn't want to leave his hummer out in the wide open and the only alley that seemed devoid of Walkers was the one behind the drugstore. Naruto thought on it before deciding to park his hummer inside the alleyway.

"What're you doin' Nate?" Beth looked around at the alleyway they were in and Naruto simply shrugged,

"I didn't want to leave my hummer out in the wide open. So I parked it here, now come on let's meet up with everyone else. They may be waiting for us." Naruto took out his keys from the hummer, grabbed his sword, and exited the vehicle. Beth and Sophia followed, with Sophia hesitantly grabbing Naruto's hand gripping it tightly for reassurance. Naruto smiled down at her giving her a look that everything will be okay. She seemed to soothe under the gaze, however that didn't stop her tight clasp on his hand.

The trio approached the group of five who were conversing about something.

"Hey Kenny, what's goin' on?" Naruto asked and Kenny sighed, the whole group turning to him.

"Truck's run out of gas. This is as far as we go." Naruto nodded with a frown, inspecting everyone's reaction to the news. Katjaa, Duck, and Clementine were expectantly waiting for the next move. However Lee seemed to be staring at the drugstore with so much forlorn you'd have to be blind to not notice it. Everyone else besides him didn't notice and he sighed.

"Okay, maybe we can siphon some gas off of these cars around us, in the meantime we have to be careful, there may be Walkers around us hidden somewhere." Naruto suggested and the group was inclined to agree. While Kenny saw someone crouched down ahead on the road.

"Hey, maybe he can help borrow some gas. Hey!" Kenny waved over to the distant stranger and Naruto widened his eyes.

"Kenny I don't think you want to-"

"Our truck's run out of gas! We were hopin-" Naruto clasped a hand over the man's mouth and Kenny struggled to forcefully be let go of.

"-Mmhat the- mmuck!" Kenny's words were muffled from Naruto's hand as the blonde vigorously calmed him down. Once Kenny stopped struggling Naruto let go and the man looked furious.

"Don't you ever put your hands on-"

"Kenny you need to shut up. Sound attracts these things! Hell, Walkers from every corner are coming to us now!" Naruto snapped and Kenny widened his eyes seeing the Walkers surrounding them. Naruto was immediately clearing the way, slicing heads in two and stabbing through foreheads.

"Kids! Get behind the us!" Naruto ordered and the little girls followed it easily, getting safely behind the older more experienced adults. Duck started backing away in fear, stepping slowly behind him, widened eyes and a fast beating heart. Then he tripped.

A Walker was getting in close, coming so near him that he could smell the rotten flesh and blood off of it. Duck started yelling in fear and was about to get bitten.

"Shit! Someone get to Duck! I'm occupied over here!"

Then there was a loud bang. Almost deafening despite the situation.

The Walker that nearly touched Duck collapsed, a bullet right between its eyes courtesy of a woman who had emerged from the drugstore. Everyone widened their eyes, but Naruto was the first to recover.

"Into the drugstore! Kenny grab Duck NOW!" Naruto shouted with so much fury that the older man gulped, he fearfully but hurriedly grabbed his son before running into the building. Naruto kept on slicing into the heads of Walkers with the aid of gunshots looking over him. Beth picked up Sophia and hastily ran to the entrance of the store.

"NATE!" Beth screamed and Naruto growled before slicing into another Walker. He had to be absolutely sure that everyone made it and no Walker would stop him from doing so.

Kenny, Duck, Katjaa, Lee, Clementine, Beth and Sophia. He listed off the names of those who were safely inside and rushed toward the building. His adrenaline was pumping as fast as his heart could beat, slicing and sprinting toward the building, noticing the beautiful woman that shot at nearby Walkers, internally thanking her for her assistance.

As he was entering he heard a woman shouting. Beth and Sophia sidled up to him, making sure he was okay.

"We shouldn't be risking our lives for strangers!" It was a brown haired white woman who glared at the group's savior.

"And we can't just let people die either!" Naruto took this time to inspect the group as a whole, the five chakra signatures he sensed earlier finally revealed.

An Asian man, a white overweight blonde, a tall bulky old man, and two women who seem to be arguing about the group's now endangered safety.

"When I SAY, 'that door stays shut no matter what' I fucking MEAN it! We don't know who these people are; they could be dangerous!" The confronting idea put the new arrivals at unease, everyone clenched their teeth at the mere suggestion.

"Yeah! For all we know these dumb fucks could lead them right to us!" It was the old man this time, and Naruto glared. Lee seemed to try think on what he should say before the woman who helped them got furious.

"Where the hell is your humanity? They would have died out there!"

"They would have made i-"

"We have kids with us." Lee uttered and the old man scoffed.

"I see TWO little girls." Clementine chose that moment to tug on Lee's arm.

"What is it?" He asked and Clem shuddered.

"I.. have to pee."

"Then just go." Clementine reluctantly let go of Lee's arm as the Asian man spoke out.

"They've got kids Lily!"

"Those things outside don't care." The now named 'Lily' quipped. Kenny got outraged by that remark.

"Maybe you should go join 'em. then. You'll have something in common!"

"She isn't wrong. They took a risk taking us in, especially with those Walkers outside."

"Yes we did."

"And we appreciate it. Now let's settle down." Lee placated and everyone seemed to get a little calmer. At this the old man looked around to see Katjaa cleaning the blood off of Duck's face and clothes.

"Ho-LY SHIT. Son of a bitch! One of them is bitten!" Lee instantly defended the boy with Naruto marching up to his side.

"He wasn't bitten." They both glared while Lee spoke.

"Hell he wasn't! We have to end this now." Naruto this time stood in front of the old man, looking down at him from his superior height.

"EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Duck wasn't bitten and if I even hear or see someone tryin' to touch a hair on his little head besides his parents I will personally cut off that person's limb with this sword! We'll check for the bite, but only the parents will! You got that?!" The room's pressure had increased significantly since the blonde start speaking and the only one brave enough to speak was the closest person to him in that moment.

"N-Nate?" Beth said slowly stepping toward him and grabbing his arm. Naruto nodded toward her before turning toward everyone else.

"We have bigger problems to worry about, like how to get out of here and stave off the Walkers outside. We can't go blamin' each other when we need each other, and no one is bitten. For the time being we're safe. If anyone starts questionin' me about that then I will take it up with them." Naruto saw everyone give him a nod obediently before turning to the bulky geezer.

"You got that? Old man?" Naruto glared and the man looked down with a nod.

"Lee.."

"Yes Clem?"

"There's someone in there.."

"There's wha-"

"AH!" Clem screamed in horror, feeling a Walker grab her wrists she widened her eyes screaming still. Lee immediately rushes with Naruto in tow.

"Get away from her you son of a bitch!" Lee grabs the Walker and starts grappling with it, right before Naruto stabs it through the side of the head. The corpse drops to the ground unceremoniously.

"You okay Clem?" Lee knelt down to check her wrists for any injuries. Naruto then turned to Lily.

"Your dad I'm assumin', said somethin' about bites What is that all about?" Lily turned to face him and slightly glanced at Duck who was still getting cleaned up.

"When one of those things bite you.. you turn. First there's a fever, then your skin gets paler. Next thing you know, you're a.. Walker." She tested out the new term for the walking corpses and found it easily danced on her tongue.

After all of the commotion there was a bunch of gunfire that resounded outside. Everyone widened their eyes as they listened.

"Is that the military?" Lee asked, and everyone almost wanted to assume that too.

"Whoever that is, they're attractin' the Walkers somewhere else." Beth said this time and Naruto walked up to her, seeing Sophia stuck close by easily frazzled from the previous situation. He noticed this and knelt down to the younger girl patting her on the head.

"Did I scare you?" His tone was gentle as was his gesture, she shook her head quietly.

"No.. I understand why you did that.." She answered and Naruto smiled.

"You do? Then you understand that what I did just now, I would do tenfold for you, and for her." Naruto confirmed switching his look between them. They both nodded.

"Nate, I'm not goin' to lie. I was worried. But I know you, and when you say you'll do somethin' you'll do it."

All of a sudden they heard a yell and someone collapsed, noticing that the old man was grabbing his chest, breathing heavily.

"DAD!" Lily shrieked kneeling by his side, everyone looked at the fallen man wide eyed.

"What's wrong with him?!" Lee asked, his concern showing through his eyes.

"It's his heart."

"M-my pills.." He groaned. Naruto and Katjaa knew immediately what pills he needed but Naruto honestly didn't care enough to suggest what Katjaa would say next.

"Uh- um nitroglycerin pills?" She asked and Lily looked relieved by her knowledge.

"YES. We're out. We've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here! Please, try to get in there! Behind the counter, where the pills are!"

Naruto honestly didn't care, so he was glad Lee took up the job. He'll help this group survive and he supposed Larry was a part of it, but he wasn't fetching his damn pills, especially when he knew that Lee himself could figure out how to get back there.

"Alright then. This is a good place to scrounge up for supplies. Everyone, look for anythin' that you can drink, wear, eat and more. If you ever think to yourself, 'Hey, we can possibly use this, or this may be of use.' Then you're goin' to grab it. Are we clear?" Everyone nodded affirmatively.

Meanwhile Beth sidled up to him with a sly smirk.

"What else are ya gonna tell us to do, eh Bossman?" She giggled punching his arm. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her before shaking his head with a smile.

"You're messin' with me." He deadpanned and she laughed outright at his face. She pinched his cheek for his effort.

"Not entirely. I'm thinkin' it's kinda cool you're leadin' now." She shrugged and Naruto smiled.

"I'll have you know I am highly qualified to lead the group Beth." Naruto cocked a grin at her and she smiled.

"I certainly hope so. Me and Sophia are gonna '_scrounge up for supplies_' like you said." She winked and Naruto rubbed his forehead in exasperation, choosing to associate with the group for a bit.

* * *

Naruto had used the time to check in on everyone, finding out that Doug who was the overweight blonde is the lookout. Glenn the Asian man was the team's go-to for making runs outside, and Carley was the sharpshooter who saved them earlier (he especially made note of her, considering Lee was flirting with her after they split off in their separate tasks)

Naruto actually butted into the conversation when he noticed Carley tried to get a radio working with no batteries.

"I heard you tried to get a radio workin' without batteries Carley." Naruto raised both his eyebrows and she sounded so exasperated.

"I didn't-"

"She sure did Nate. She sure did." Lee cutted in and Carley looked wide-eyed.

"That is not entirely-"

"I couldn't imagine doin' somethin' like that. Could you Lee?" Naruto asked obliviously to which Lee rubbed his chin in thought.

"I don't think so Nate. I would never try anything like that." The two just stared at each other as Carley looked in between them with a squint.

"You're both asses." Both Lee and Naruto grasped their chest in mock pain.

"Oh! You wound me ma'am! My heart hurts so much!" Naruto was on his knees as Lee started bending down in 'pain'

"My chest! It pains me! Carley! WHYYYYY!" Lee shouted and Naruto couldn't hold in his laugh anymore so he just hollered with laughter. Lee joined in and the two 'bros' continued while Carley sighed and listened to the radio.

Boys will be boys..

* * *

Soon the group met up for a plan to get out of the drugstore. Lee was working on getting into the back to the pharmacy but maybe this would help him figure something out.

"I'm starting to think this drugstore isn't a permanent solution." Glenn spoke and Kenny nodded.

"This place ain't exactly Ft. Knox."

"So what're you suggestin'?" Beth asked and Glenn answered her.

"We need as much gas as possible so that we can ALL get out of here."  
Everyone nodded to that.

"Then I'll head out and get gas." Glenn volunteered and Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Not just you, we are."

"But anyone else-"

"Anyone else would slow you down yada yada yada. I don't care if you're the fastest human on the Earth. Two people; especially one with a sword is better than going alone. Besides, I'm sure I'm as fast if not faster than you." Naruto affirmed and Glenn couldn't find an argument with that.

"Then you'll follow me and where I go. I know these streets so I know where the nearest gas supplier is. There's a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of Peachtree. We'll work our way towards it and then loop back siphoning what we can."

"You know your way around? Local?" Lee questioned and Glenn nodded with a smirk.

"Born and raised."

"If you guys are going to do that then here's a walkie-talkie if you get in a tight spot. Hopefully you won't need it. Clementine's got the other one. Check in with her and get back here as soon as you can." Lee directed them. Naruto and Glenn nodded.

"Cool."

"Lily, keep an eye on Larry. These boys will work on getting you your medicine." Kenny assured and Lily looked eternally grateful.

"Alright Glenn let's head out, the sooner we do this, the sooner we'll be closer to gettin' out of here. Doug, keep a look out on things, if there's anythin' suspicious you inform everyone here and you inform us through the walkie-talkie. Carley you're on door duty with Doug takin' turns switchin' in shifts, make sure to keep those Walkers at shootin' distance. Lee, Beth, Sophia, and Clementine, keep lookin' for supplies. Kenny and Katjaa make sure your boy is okay. He's still in shock and we want everyone at one-hundred percent by the time we leave." Everyone took his orders to heart and started doing as they were told. Beth and Sophia walked up to him however, both looking worried.

"You'll be okay right?" It was Sophia who asked and Naruto smiled while kneeling down to her height, or as close to it as he could get.

"Of course, Why? Do you doubt me?" Naruto asked and the twelve year old blushed.

"N-no! It's not that.. I just, I worry.." Naruto smiled softly at her before opening his arms wide. Seeing his gesture she didn't hesitate to give him the hug. Naruto embraced her and she took in his warmth, making sure to intake as much as she could. She didn't know him for long, but she trusted him so much all ready. Naruto let go of her and patted her on her head before standing up and glancing down at Beth who smirked haughtily.

"Okay Bossman. You better not get hurt while you're out there." She warned and Naruto raised both eyebrows.

"Hm, I don't know about that Beth- OW!" Naruto's cheek immediately got pinched by the younger teen as she smiled dangerously at him, putting more pressure on his cheek than before. Naruto was flailing his arms like a malfunctioning window wiper before she finally let go. However when she finally did, everyone noticed that his whisker marked cheek was red and throbbing.

"Sheesh..." The blonde rubbed at his cheek before suddenly being engulfed by the younger woman.

"I know that we're not family by blood now, but I can't help but worry about you even if you're older, taller, and stronger than me. We grew up together, and nothin' can take away the memories we've made." She whispered sadly and Naruto hugged her tighter.

"Nothin' ever will Baby doll. Nothin' ever will." Once he said that Beth let go and wiped away at her eyes. He didn't even know she was crying.

"Alright Bossman. Go and be a hero again." She smiled, eyes red and puffy.

"I'll be back y'know." Naruto said and she nodded.

"I know. Now go before I change my mind." She pinched his cheek again, softer this time and he smiled. He turned away apologizing to Glenn for taking so long.

As they were leaving Sophia tugged on Beth's arm getting her attention.

"Yes Sweetie?" She asked and Sophia looked nervous.

"He's going to be okay right?.." Sophia asked timidly and Beth smiled assuredly.

"Yes. Because Nate just never knows when to give up."

* * *

Naruto and Glenn twisted, turned, and sprinted through many alleyways before finally reaching the motel. The duo was silent, and they never made any unnecessary movements. Naruto would have been impressed, but he was a ninja reborn into a civilian body so, there wasn't much room for that.

"Alright, this is it. Looks like the place is crawling with them." Glenn informed, crouching behind a wall next to the blonde. However Naruto used his nature energy to sense them out, there was at least twenty of them mulling about the motel. five were trying to knock down a door on the second floor, and fifteen were stalking around in the parking lot.

"There's at least five on the second floor, and there's a lot of them down here. You think someone's in there?" Naruto asked and Glenn widened his eyes at the sight of the creatures mauling at the wooden entry point.

"You hear her crying? It's a girl!" Glenn whispered and Naruto nodded.

"We need to do this carefully. Not even I can take fifteen of them at once." Naruto was actually pretty sure he could, but he wasn't about to get suicidal on the guy who was depending on him.

"So, what do we do?" Naruto thought on that question, closing his eyes to use the nature energy he had to sense them, not fully transforming but making sure he had enough sense to know where they were at all times.

He sensed one approach their corner. Naruto then opened his eyes and sliced the Walker's head in half.

Huh, that was odd.

He sensed them with a much larger amount of nature energy again.

Two of them appeared. They both ended up like their dead companion.

Interesting.

'_Does that mean nature energy attracts these things? Maybe when Kenny shouted and I used my nature energy it attracted them, that's why there was so many of the Walkers who ambushed us before we entered the drugstore. However, my seal doesn't draw them in, only when I heavily concentrate on using the nature energy I have. Why is that? Is it because Walkers all have nature energy inside of them and can sense heavily concentrated doses? Or could it be something else entirely? Well, I won't question it right now. I'll use it to attract at least two of them at a time while we clear this place out. Glenn won't know why they keep coming here in pairs of two but I'm sure he wouldn't question his blessings either_.'

* * *

Lee had been contemplating on going into the office. He didn't know how long he stared at the door, or how long he had been staring at all of the surroundings inside of the drugstore, albeit he was sure it felt like an eternity. But, every time he looked at that door, his stomach would clench in pain, as if the butterflies inside of him were going into disarray. A few moments of slow calming breaths on his part, he felt a tug on his hand.

He looked down to see the little girl he's been taking care of.

"Hey Clem." He smiled down at her, albeit she didn't smile back immediately setting alarms in Lee's head.

"What's wrong Clementine?" He asked and she nodded towards the door.

"You.. seem scared Lee. Are you okay?" She asked and he frowned at the question before shaking it off.

"Yes Clem, I'm fine. Just thinking on things." Lee answered vaguely and she nodded, not quite accepting the answer but at least understanding he didn't want to talk about it. However she supposed Lee noticed the disappointed frown on her face. Because he knelt down so that he was eye level with her.

"How about we talk about it later okay? I just have some things on my mind. But as soon as I figure things out then I'll tell you."

"You promise?" She questioned hopefully, Lee grinned at her, sticking out his much larger pinkie.

"Pinkie promise." He confirmed and she immediately interlocked her much smaller pinkie with his.

"Okay. Then let's go in!" She said excitedly going ahead and opening the door. Lee widened his eyes before following her in.

"Hold on a minute Clem-" As soon as the door opened, they were both inside. He noticed the blood splattered on the ground with a mattress laid on the floor and the feeling of forlorn grew stronger. However he wasn't remotely surprised by the blood except he was surprised by who was in the room.

"N-Nate?" Lee asked and Naruto turned toward him, holding something that Lee recognized immediately.

His family photograph.

"Hey Lee. I knew you were connected to this drugstore somehow, I just didn't exactly know, y'know?"

"I can explain-" Naruto just used his hand to stop the physically older man, before handing Lee the photograph. Lee took the photo in astonishment.

"You don't have to explain a thing. It's your history, and I for one wouldn't like to share somethin' I don't want to." Naruto smiled before looking down at Clementine.

"However.. I think the missus here would like to know, and if I were you, I would tell her as soon as possible." Naruto suggested and Clementine blushed when Lee looked at her. At that exact moment the door opened behind them, in stepping Carley who looked surprised to see the blonde back so early.

"I didn't think you would be back so soon Nate. Where's Glenn?" She asked and Naruto frowned.

"He's in the alley thinkin' on stuff. We cleared out the Walkers before he told me to head back. However once we're done here I would like to have a meetin' with everyone in the group." Naruto said and the three of them nodded. Carley turned to Lee and placed a hand on her hip.

"He's not wrong Lee. About sharing your past. Not just to Clementine, but to everyone in the group." Carley stated and Lee's face stoned at her words.

"What do you-"

"I know who you are. You're Lee Everett. You're a professor at Athens who killed a State Senator who was sleeping with your wife. This is your parents' store; folks around town know the owner's son got himself a life sentence, but I'm a reporter for WABE in Atlanta. I paid attention to that trial. Maybe you're a murderer. But I don't really care. Frankly, that's a skill that might come in handy." At her words Lee just folded his arms and 'Hmmphed'.

"Did you tell anyone out there who you were or that you were tied to this place? I know Nate and Clementine know now, but I'm asking you who you entrusted with this information." Lee looked to Nate and Clementine who just stood by and listened. He knew he hadn't told anyone and he would be lying if he said he would tell people willingly. It's not something he would proudly announce at any given moment. However Nate and Clementine may be trustworthy, Nate has a good head on his shoulders and Clementine is someone he's looking after. He needed to trust her and for her to trust him at all times.

"No. I've been sticking to first names for a reason." Carley looked a little worried by that but shook it off.

"You seem like an okay guy, and the last thing we need is drama out there. You've got this little girl to take care of, and.. look, don't make me wrong on this." Lee stepped closer to her, getting her to notice their height difference as she looked up at him.

"I don't plan to."

"Good. Because if this lasts longer than a few days and you're a detriment to the group, then we'd have a problem." Lee nodded firmly at her words.

"I hear you."

"I'll just keep it between the four of us. It may seem a little disorganized just blurting that out with other people around, but he seems to be taking leadership and she's an important figure in your life. If anything they seem to be the best choice for anyone to know out of the rest of the group." Lee simply smirked at her this time.

"Thanks." She looked away toward the wall beside her, a rosy hue taking itself to display on her cheeks, a shy smile forming on her lips. She looked up at him, that small smile still on her face.

"Don't worry about it." With that being her last words she walked out the door and joined the group inside the drugstore. Glenn chose that moment to enter, catching the trio's attention.

"Hey Glenn." Lee acknowledged and the Asian man nodded to him.

"Hey Lee. I have the gas here siphoned up and ready to fill up any vehicle." Glenn gestured to the gasoline canisters he held and Lee smiled.

"Good work." Glenn gave his thanks as he simply walked back into the main area of the drugstore. The man felt exhausted and wanted to rest up while he could.

"That reminds me, here." Naruto said grabbing an axe that was leaning on the wall. Once he grabbed the weapon he handed it to Lee who inspected the object.

"Thanks. This could be really useful." Lee said testing out the swing on it and Naruto nodded.

"Look, even if you're a murderer I don't care. I have a good judge of character and honestly I trust you." Naruto boldly claimed and Lee raised an eyebrow before nodding.

Naruto then stretched his arms a little bit and yawned.

"Okay I'm goin' to head out and organize a meetin'. When you're done in here we'll get it started." Naruto directed and Lee nodded before turning back to his parents' office.

Time to dig out some old skeletons in the closet.

* * *

When Naruto exited the office he was immediately glomped by Beth who had decided to jump into his arms as soon as he was in sight.

Naruto yelped in shock before holding onto her and spinning her around.

"W-whoa! It's not that serious Beth!" Naruto laughed before letting her go. However to his amazement or amusement she didn't let go. Instead she hung onto him like a koala would piggyback their parent. Except from the front. Naruto shrugged and noticed that Sophia was there to greet him too, patting her on the head once more.

"I'm all right guys, seriously. It was pretty much no sweat." Naruto chuckled and Sophia nodded with a small smile.

"Okay everyone! We're goin' to have a meetin' as soon as Lee and Clementine are done checkin' the office out. We have some things to talk about." Naruto announced and everyone got closer, forming into a circle. The next moment they heard the office door open, revealing the last two members of the group who approached quickly.

"Alright, now that everyone's here we can-" Naruto stopped talking as soon as he saw how everyone was staring at him, or at least who was still attached to him. Naruto looked down, peering at the girl clinging to him.

"Beth."

"Hm."

"You can get off now."

"No."

"Beth."

"Hm."

"Okay."

"Mhmm."

Naruto sighed and hooked his arms under the girl's legs, trying to make it more comfortable for her despite how embarrassing it looked from his group's point of view.

"We're here to talk about Glenn and I's outin'. As you can see, he brought some gas. A pretty good amount. However there was an incident that.. occurred." Glenn looked visibly uncomfortable at his words and Naruto shook his head solemnly.

"What kind of incident?" Lily questioned, folding her arms expectantly. Naruto looked at her firmly, and she felt as if she was being scrutinized by a Drill Sergeant.

"I will tell you. This is what happened."

* * *

_One Hour Earlier_

_Naruto and Glenn cleared out the Walkers in the parking lot, a pile of bodies piled up at their corner. Naruto broke a glass case that held a fire axe, handing it to Glenn who took it a little shakily. Naruto stalked up the stairs of the motel, the crying inside the door getting louder and louder with each step up the stairs they took. Naruto bonked the railing lightly to attract the closest one to them and the Walker did as predicted. _

_Naruto stabbed that Walker in the eye then lifted up the Walker and threw it into the rest of them with all the force he had. The effect was not dissimilar to how a bowling bowl would knock over bowling pins. Except instead of rolling down the bowling alley it would be hurled from the start line from an Olympic javelin thrower. _

_So in short, the Walkers collapsed from the sheer force of having one of their own collide with their rotten bodies. _

_Naruto and Glenn get to work immediately, stabbing and slicing the Walkers heads before they had a chance to recover. After a few moments, all that was left was three individuals, two of them outside the door that was fortified by a wooden plank and then the one from what they know of inside the motel. _

_"Hey! Whoever's in there! We're here to help!"_

_"Please just go away!" _

_"If you open up I promise you safe place to stay in town! With our group!" Glenn answered this time. _

_"No, no, no! Please no!" _

_"She's in trouble!" Glenn gasped and used the axe to break down the wood barricading the door. Two swings and the wood was broken. Naruto was about to kick down the door right before she screeched in defeat. _

_"Stop, just stop! I'm coming out!" The woman opened up the door and dragged herself out of the room, looking paler, and sicker than anyone they've ever seen. But most of all.. _

_She was bitten. _

_"I.. I said stay away.." She cried and Glenn wasn't having it. _

_"We need to get you help." She shook her head while covering her bloodied wound. _

_"It's too late for that."_

_"You're bitten." Naruto said and Glenn gasped even further. _

_"What?!" _

_"I said go away, I'm bit. But you wouldn't just leave.." She fumed and Glenn tried placating her. _

_"Wait, let's take it easy.. you can be okay. For all we know-"_

_"I won't be! My boyfriend was bitten. You get sick and you die and you come back and you kill anything you can find!" Glenn seemed to prioritize one thing out of that whole cry of anguish from the woman. _

_"..You have a boyfriend?.." Naruto punched him in the arm hard for his trouble. _

_"Ow!" The Asian man rubbed at his arm, feeling the bruise forming already. _

_"I don't want that.. It's not Christian! Please, just leave me, please go." _

_"We can't just do that ma'am, we need to at least try to help you." Naruto tried and she eyed the sword in his hand hysterically. _

_"Kill me."_

_"What?!" Glenn gasped in astonishment. _

_"It can be quick you know, end this and then - then there's no problem!"_

_"Now hold on a second!-"_

_"Okay." Naruto gripped Kusanagi so tightly that his knuckles turned white. _

_"What did you say?! You can't possibly mean-" _

_"If I was in her position I'd want that too. I wouldn't want to come back from the dead to eat any of you." Naruto frowned and the girl widened her eyes. _

_"Yes please! I don't want to be one of them! They're.. they're...satanic.!"_

_"Close your eyes and say a prayer. Glenn if you don't want to watch just wait downstairs." Naruto ordered and Glenn glared._

_"I cannot believe this! Just because she's giving up doesn't mean-"_

_"There's no other choice for her Glenn! Everything she's had is gone, and all she wants is to leave this Earth without hurtin' anyone else! If I can ease her conscience that way, then I will fuckin' do it!" Naruto snapped and Glenn immediately quietened. _

_"Okay." Glenn relented a frown forming on his face as he walked down the stairs and Naruto nodded. He made sure to wipe Kusanagi clean of any blood before looking to the woman. _

_"God bless both of you..." She uttered._

_"God bless you too." Naruto responded and she smiled._

_All she knew next was the fading vision of life, and then a light beamed down onto her. _

_She was free. _

* * *

"That's what happened at the motel. I'm not proud of it, and I hated every second. But I do not regret helpin' her, because she wanted that outcome, and it was justified in her own reasonin'. I just wish I had a weapon that was more humane than my sword." Naruto explained and the room was dead quiet. During the telling of the story Beth hopped off of Naruto and simply grabbed his arm, feeling more tense than before.

"Oh my god. You.. executed her?" It was Carley who asked that and Naruto nodded.

"Yes." Beth gripped his arm tighter than before, trying to convey that she was there for him. Naruto knew she was, but this empty feeling he was experiencing was just almost too much. He grabbed her hand with his opposite limb, getting a nod of reassurance from her.

"She could have gotten help you know."

"Glenn-"

"You were the one who followed through with that. You were the one that said 'okay.'"

"I know. But you have to realize Glenn. That when everythin' is fallin' apart, and when everythin' is being taken away in front of someone; they will do anythin' and everythin'." What that anything and everything meant was up to debate, because everyone mulled over his words in silence.

"You.. did what you had to.." Sophia acknowledged and Naruto looked down at her with a smile. He rubbed her head affectionately, making sure she felt how grateful he was in that moment.

"Look the point of this meetin' is this. The situation went out of hand and the girl wanted to leave this world without turnin' into one of them. As far as I can tell we should keep that same mentality. If one of us gets a bite or a scratch we will end it before one of us turns. It may seem like givin' up, but in the end it's a mercy that very few will get granted to them." Naruto explained and the group thought on it.

"But what if there's another way?" It was Katjaa who asked this question.

"What do you mean?" Everyone looked toward her as Lee spoke.

"This.. infection could be the same thing as any other disease. It enters through one way, and it spreads.. What if we.. dismember the limb that was bitten or scratched?" She suggested and the group widened their eyes.

"It sounds simpler than it actually would be in that situation." Naruto scrutinized and Katjaa frowned.

"It's the only theory I have.. there's no cure, not that we know of. So this may be the next best thing." Everyone was honestly inclined to agree with her, even if that possibility was unlikely. In times like these, hope was a big motivator.

"Okay, if there's a bite on either the arm or leg, we have to cut it off immediately before the disease spreads." The younger kids grew queasy at the thought but nevertheless nodded to his order.

"If we lived in a perfect world then there wouldn't be any need for rules like these. But as we can all see, this world is far from perfect. What we have to thrive in such a terrible world is each other. Without each other there wouldn't be a purpose for this. So we need to stick together, now more than ever." Naruto commanded and every person in the room nodded, feeling a fire burning in each of their souls.

"Lee, Doug, we're goin' to head outside to look around for other clues to get inside the pharmacy. Everyone else sit tight, grab anythin' that seems like a weapon. I'm getting a feelin', and if my hunch is right. Then you'll be glad that I told you so." Naruto couldn't explain why he had a tight feeling in his stomach, but he needed everyone prepared for what was to come. Everyone spread out after he ordered them, Beth squeezed his hand one last time before she went looking for things and he greatly appreciated her for how much she cared.

The trio went outside to see a flood of Walkers mulling about in the street, some of them were eating a corpse and Naruto frowned at the sight. His two companions could barely keep their guts from spilling onto the ground.

Lee looked around before widening his eyes at the right of the street. His brother; who was a Walker now, was stuck under a streetlight.

"There. That worker, he may have the keys."

"How can you be sure?" It was Doug who asked as Lee took out a torn photo.

"He's an employee here. He's the one from this picture."

"I'll escort you over there, but we need a way to distract them." Naruto told and Lee had an idea.

He used the axe to break the lock on the gate, he took the brick on the ground and threw it at the window displaying TVs on sale.

He gave Doug the remote because he heard from Carley how dorky he is, and miraculously Doug turned on the TVs and got the Walkers distracted. Naruto took out his sword as Lee quietly, however quickly ran toward his now undead brother.

"Take your time, but not too much. That distraction won't last long." Lee nodded solemnly, but gratefully. He knelt beside Bud and felt every emotion he's had built up inside trying to bubble out of him.

"Hey, Bud. I don't know what happened to mom and dad. But I know...if you were there, you would've died for them, so...uh Yeah. I'm going to assume that's what happened." Lee closed his eyes, feeling the forlorn, the sadness that this world was outright shoving into him. Opening his eyes and looking at Bud one last time.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry I wasn't here. But knowing you were... to take care of them, through all of it. That helped." Naruto saw Lee standing up and take a swing of his axe.

The swings were harsh and slow. Every impact heaving out the weight that Lee felt in that moment, every memory, and every trickle of emotion into this one but repetitive mercy.

Lee held up the keys to signify his completed objective. The duo ran back in a hurry, noticing the Walkers got tired of the TVs in search of a new purpose.

Doug closed the gate and the trio went inside.

"Man! That was close." Doug exhaled in relief.

"But we did it. That's all that matters." Lee solemnly spoke, walking toward his parents' office.

"Lily! We have the keys! You and Lee head into the pharmacy with a bag or two. Grab everythin' that helps with, fevers, flues, and even things that cures common colds and small migraines. Double time it, and everyone else! Get ready to leave, make it efficient and we can all get out of here safely!" Naruto ordered and everyone followed, Lily had a huge grin on her face as she did so,

"Yes sir!" Just like that the whole group packed up everything and made sure to grab items off of the shelves that would be deemed useful for the foreseeable future.

After a few moments the alarm for the place started ringing, the bells louder than any conceivable thought in that moment.

"Stick to the same plan! Get everything you can! Kenny, Beth, Glenn! Start up the vehicles!-" At that moment Lee and Lily came out of the pharmacy with two bags filled with medicine, bringing Naruto some relief.

"Lee! Give Kenny your axe. He'll need it if Walkers are out there! Lee, Doug, Carley and I will make a defense for the front of the store! Do not let them through! Katjaa barricade the backdoor, Kenny start honkin' when you think it's safe to get people out of here and we will. Everyone got that? Then let's move!" Naruto commanded as the Walkers started banging on the front double doors. Doug and Lee made sure to push it back with Naruto slipping in at times to stab a Walker in any opening while Carley would shoot any strays.

It was mostly going smoothly until the windows started breaking. Doug volunteered to watch the right set of windows with a wrench in hand, Carley took the other one as Walkers piled up on the left side of the drugstore.

"Lee, Nate.. If we don't make it through this, I just want you two to know. You're really great guys. And Nate, you're a good leader."

"We will make it through this!" Lee shouted and Naruto growled before stabbing three more Walkers. There didn't seem to be an end to them.

"Doug! Keep that window clear! Carley, keep your distance from the Walkers and we'll be okay! Don't you dare say we won't make it because we can and we will!" Naruto heaved and sliced intp five Walkers' heads. Lee widened his eyes at his sheer tenacity before Clementine ran up with his dad's cane.

"I don't know how this will help, but it could be useful!" She said frantically and Lee nodded gratefully.

"Good job Clem!" He screamed as both him and Naruto struggled to keep the door closed. Then they heard a scream.

"AH AAAH!" Doug got pulled into the windows by the Walkers, Naruto rushed toward him to try and pull him back, but it was too late.

"DOUG!" The eighteen year old screamed as he slashed into the Walkers. Then he remembered.

"_If one of us gets a bite or a scratch we will end it before one of us turns._" Naruto frowned before he dug the sword into Doug's forehead, ending his life before he suffered.

Naruto roared as he sliced into as many Walkers as he could, right before he looked to witness Carley being grabbed by a Walker. Lee was there to save her. He quickly snapped his head to the double doors finding that a cane was holding it in place. Gunshots resounded throughout the drugstore and Naruto growled before slicing more Walkers.

Kenny barged into the room at the moment from the office door, axe in hand.

"LET'S GO!" He didn't need to tell anyone twice as the trio sprinted toward the exit. However, Clementine tripped as a Walker grabbed her ankle. Lee was instantly by her side stepping onto the Walkers head, successfully freeing the little girl. She got up and sprinted toward the exit with Lee right behind her. Larry was holding the door open in that moment, socking Lee in the face, knocking him flat.

"You're not coming with us you son of a bitch!" Lee's vision was blurry, seeing Larry leave right before seeing Naruto slice into a Walker right beside him.

"No one else dies today." Naruto said grabbing Lee's hand and having him follow him while he sprinted toward his Hummer. He made sure everyone was safely passenger inside the vehicles before signaling to Beth to honk the horn, getting the other vehicles to drive at the sound. Lee and the two little girls were in the back while he and Beth sat in front watching out for potential threats on the road.

Then they drove, not stopping for anything until they reached the Motor Inn.

* * *

Once the group arrived at the 'Travelier Motel' they decided to drag out the Walker corpses then rest up and recuperate, while going over their supplies and other things they picked up. Naruto approached Lee who was with Glenn while Beth helped Sophia set up some things in their room.

"I heard you were talkin' about leavin' Glenn." Naruto said on approach and Glenn was about to panic with an explanation however Naruto waved him off.

"I get it, I'm sure everyone here does. Just stay safe out there all right?" Naruto smiled and was about turn away before Glenn stopped him.

"Wait! Nate. About the incident here.."

"Yeah?"

"If this situation doesn't get better, people ARE going to give up- like the girl from upstairs. Are you just going to let them? You agreed to execute her, to kill her. Maybe somehow you were right.. I don't know how to handle something like that.." Naruto simply sighed at Glenn's words. He knew what he meant, he truly did. However that's the thing. He knew as well that when things are impossible, you have to find another way.

"Glenn when we saw her, she was all ready on death's row. It wasn't givin' up, it was givin' her mercy. Somethin' we should all hope for in our last breath. She must have been infected for hours, and when the bite or scratch is on her stomach, with no feasible way to stop its infection from spreadin; we would have to see to it in a different light. She was the one who wanted that way out and she gave us her blessin'. I didn't like it either, but with how it seemed like there was no happy endin', there just no other way. It was realistic and if this disease keeps on for a long time there will be difficult decisions to make."

"I'll think on that. See you guys around." Glenn entered his car and drove off to Atlanta leaving the group at the motel. Naruto and Lee waved him goodbye, seeing his car disappear down the road.

"Lee rest up, I'm goin' to have a talk with Larry." Naruto frowned and Lee widened his eyes.

"Nate you don't have to-"

"He almost got you killed. Murderer or not, you're a part of this group. Now that I'm leader I'm goin' to have to make sure everyone can sleep at night without havin' to watch out for the other people that stay here." Naruto stated, his finality shocking Lee still.

"Okay man. Just take it easy on the old timer. We both know he's just looking out for his daughter."

"I know, but he needs to be humbled. I'll make him see things my way." Naruto walked away leaving the last surviving Everett to his own devices.

Naruto came up to Larry and motioned him to follow the blonde. Larry reluctantly did, being lead down to a separate corner away from all the prying eyes around him.

When Naruto was sure no one would notice the two of them talking he immediately looked down at Larry a stone visage decorating his features.

"What the hell are-" Naruto grabbed the man's throat and slammed him into the brick wall. Larry struggled for breath as he tried to move the blonde's arm away. It wasn't working, his strength almost being too impossible to overcome in that moment.

"I don't care what Lee was in the past, or what you were in the past. All I care about is keepin' this group alive. You're makin' it difficult with how you left him for dead back there." Naruto kept his grip tight and firm on the physically older man, who kept struggling, turning blue in the face as fear struck his eyes.

"If I see or even hear you doin' somethin' stupid like that again; you won't even live to see another day. Are we clear?" Larry struggled to nod as the blonde choked him. His icy visage turned into hot lava from the heated glare, putting more force into his hand, choking Larry further.

"I said. Are. We. Clear?" Larry tried with all of his might to nod yes and Naruto, now satisfied let him fall down onto the pavement gasping desperately for breath.

"No one will do something unreasonable while I'm leader. That's why I'm the leader and you're not." Naruto grunted leaving Larry to recuperate.

Naruto decided to check on Beth and Sophia who were nearly done with setting up their room.

"Seems like you two are almost finished. That's good, I'm really lookin' forward to sleepin'." Naruto laughed and the two smiled.

"Yeah we got a lot done while you were out there socializin' Nate." Beth accused with an arch of her eyebrow and Naruto gasped.

"I wasn't just 'socializin'! I was makin' sure the group was okay." Naruto corrected and Beth shook her head with a smile.

"How is everybody?" She asked and Naruto plopped down onto the bed he assumed would be his.

"Glenn drove to Atlanta to see his friends, Lee went to talk to Clementine and Carley while Kenny and Katjaa sorted out some things." Naruto listed while laying down on his back. Sophia meanwhile kept quiet, sorting out their things while Beth talked to Naruto, taking a seat beside him.

"How did you become leader so fast? You took charge the moment you stepped into that store." She noticed and Naruto sighed.

"Someone had to, and if that someone was me, then I will gladly take that responsibility."

"I'm glad it's you who's bein' so bossy. But Nate, if there's anythin' you need. Me and Sophia- hell, even the whole group will help you." Beth looked down from her sitting position to focus on his ocean eyes, trying to read them and the person they belonged to.

"I know Beth, I know." They stayed silent for a while merely basking in the now quiet peace.

"Today was.. crazy." Sophia finally cut in. The young adult and teen smiled at her.

"It was, we met you, took you in to our group, found another group, and took them in, after that we got into a chaotic scuffle with Walkers and now we're here-" Naruto paused on that for a second.

"We lost Doug." Naruto sighed and Beth placed a hand on his chest, Naruto took it in his immediately.

"It wasn't your fault Nate. It all happened before you could do anythin'." Beth tried and Naruto frowned.

"I know. It just sucks. I just feel that in the moment, I could have. But maybe you're right." Naruto sighed and Beth caressed his hand.

"I get that not everyone can be saved. There's a whole world out there that proves it. But us? We'll be okay. I'll make sure of that."

As soon as Naruto spoke those words the power throughout the motel shut down, thus leaving them in total darkness.

* * *

**(A:N I know that some people are saying that Minato and Kushina in the beginning giving away Naruto in the last chapter was confusing, as well as the Konoha headband. But the two parents in the beginning are not Minato and Kushina. The Konoha headband will be explained later but I decided to exclude it in this chapter because there was so much going on. Also I hope you enjoyed it! I've always thought it was sad Sophia bit the dust in the TV show so I decided to help her here. Doug still dies, but with a mercy killing. The thing is, no one is safe in the apocalypse, but Naruto will try his best to make it safer for his loved ones. I appreciated the advice from last chapter and hope to receive so more this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. See you soon! Walrus out!)**


End file.
